


Rebuilding Home

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Machina-centric, Post-Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The remnants of a goddess's visage and a singular hope for a displaced people to return home.A future seen by a hopeful seer and those willing to reach out to grasp it.[A remnant of Agniratha is found, and the Machina have a chance to rebuild what has been lost.]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naonami | Neonik/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A big project for 2021? Yep! Lots of notes to go over so uhhh... I'll paste those at the end, strap in if you're interested, I suppose!

The rebuilding of Alcamoth is going well, and Melia feels as if she can relax. Things are running smoothly, and those who chose to live amongst the High Entia seem to be happy. Sensors had been placed outside the city recently, in order to keep a close eye on the Telethia and their movements -- there wasn’t much point in trying to save them if they couldn’t track them down when the time came.

That was where things became a bit less clear, one of the monitors running in with fear in his eyes. “Empress! The sensors have picked up something strange.”

At first, she thinks it may be a large Telethia, or another piece of the Bionis floating in the air. “Do not keep me waiting, what is strange about it?”

“It’s large, larger than any Telethia -- and it seems to be inorganic!” He wrings his hands together. “Had it not been so large, I’m afraid we may have missed it entirely!”

Large and inorganic… Their sensors would pick up even the pieces of Bionis as organic -- what could it be. “Please, tell me more. Where did you find the reading.”

He swallows hard. “We believe it’s near where the Mechonis once stood.”

Melia feels the oppressive silence that follows his words as she thinks. A large, inorganic structure picked up on sensors the Machina helped build… Somewhere near the remains of the Mechonis -- once the home of the Machina. She cannot help but feel this more than a coincidence.

There was nothing there before, just a few sad pieces of metal jutting out from beneath the Endless Sea, but perhaps something has changed. She thinks of the way Shulk speaks of Alvis -- the fact Alvis exists outside of the bounds of the rest of them, and thinks perhaps he has something to do with this. Perhaps this has something to do with the future he said he saw the last time they saw him…

She places a hand to her mouth and hums, nearly forgetting the nervous monitor still standing there. Soon enough, she looks over at him, a plan formulated in her mind in short order. There’s only one thing to do.

“Feel free to return to your station. I need to make arrangements to visit with the Machina Chief Miqol as soon as possible.”

“Wh-- My lady!” The monitor shakes his head. “Leaving us right at the start of peace… Is that truly for the best?”

“I believe so.” She nods. “This must have something to do with the Machina, and the least I could do is assist them.”

And with that, she glides past the man and starts for the door. There is too much to do to sit idly by.

\--

Vanea and Egil watch quietly as Junks is steered towards the ping Melia’s people picked up on their sensors. Inorganic, large, near what would be the remains of the Mechonis… What could it be? Vanea can’t think of anything other than hopeful wishes lying on the other side, but is that really possible?

She looks at Egil and can see confliction in his eyes -- something she understands. The Mechonis was destroyed, the heart of it because of him. Any chance of seeing a part of it again must be hard for him to cope with.

She places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it ever so slightly as one of the Junks workers yells out that they’re coming up on something. Moving to see just what lies ahead, she nearly falls to her knees and breaks into sobs. Egil does fall to his knees.

“Would you look at that?” Miqol mumbles as he and Linada turn to look as well. “Never did I think we would see that again…”

“A last, delayed miracle from Lady Meyneth, perhaps?” Linada asks, arms crossed against her chest.

There on the Endless Sea, a piece of the Mechonis, one of the hands jutting out of the sea and holding up a familiar and calming sight. The shrine to their lady, looking as perfect as it had moments before that energy had destroyed their capital -- perhaps saved thanks to being the ground zero of the attack.

Vanea has no clue what it means, or how it’s happened, but the emotions filtering through her are strong. A piece of their home, a piece of their culture, still surviving and shining so brightly out across the expanse. Something she had thought so wholly lost.

“I’ve not an idea how it could appear, but I think it’s a sign.” Egil speaks, voice shaking with emotions Vanea can not place. “We cannot leave the shrine looking so… alone, so empty. We need to… rebuild what was taken from you.”

“From all of us.” Vanea corrects softly. Even if it was Egil’s anger to take it, the man under it all had lost just as much. “Agniratha was taken from every Machina, living and dead, Egil.”

“Either way, I think your brother has a point.” Miqol lets out a jolly chuckle. “We have a home to rebuild -- only fair after the High Entia did the same!”

“Yes…” Vanea nods and looks out at it again, heart longing for her home. “I think so, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go...  
> -There are actual plotlines/threads that will be interwoven throughout the story for secondary characters, however the bulk of this story will be told through little side stories of NPCs/OCs!
> 
> -OCs will vary from changing things up for secondary characters a fair bit to being basically nameless NPCs from the game given names, depending on what I need from story to story and for the main plotline.
> 
> -All background/minor ships will be NPC/NPC or NPC/OC in nature. As far as secondary characters go, the focus will be more on Agniratha and platonic relationships.
> 
> -While I don't plan to accept requests for side stories, I don't mind people asking to see specific NPCs -- I have ideas for basically all of them so I don't mind seeing which side stories want to be seen first.
> 
> -Any feedback is welcomed! I'd love to see what people think of this little fic! Happy 2021, hope it's wonderful for everyone reading this~


	2. Neonik [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter!! Neonik and her WIFE aka the OC my boyfriend zanthe and I both talk about a lot (his creation tho, show him love for such a cool OC)

Neonik didn’t ever think she would return to the Mechonis -- not before she went offline for the last time. But here she was, one of the many people drawn towards the remnants of Mechonis and Agniratha in the hopes of rebuilding what they had lost. She supposed this was a nice way to be proven wrong…

She walks through the work base they had set up in short order and sighs, wondering what she can do. She supposes at her age the only thing she really can do is try and support the others. Maybe look into bringing some flora to brighten up the place when things proceeded far enough. She is quite a fan of nature, after all…

She pauses at Junks, hearing Miqol’s voice, as well as an all too familiar one. Could it be…? No, she’s already come to accept she won’t see  _ her  _ again until she goes offline. There’s no way she survived what happened to the Mechonis when she remained behind to care for those at the outposts they had…

Sucking in a breath, Neonik wills herself to enter Junks and end this fanciful dream before it can fully begin. There’s Miqol, as expected, as well as Zilex. What she is not expecting is a familiar tall frame standing in front of them. Her words catch in her throat, and all she can do is listen.

“Themyx, I assure you the chief knows what he’s doing.” Zilex holds his hands up with a sigh. “You deserve to rest.”

“I cannot rest until there is someone to take up my post as High Judge, Zilex, you know that.” Themyx’s voice is as melodic as ever as she turns her head. “I expect that it will not be a problem for me to survey and see who I wish to take as an apprentice when everything is done, Miqol?”

“Not at all…” Miqol chuckles, the same chuckle Neonik has heard ever since he was a little one. “...But for now, maybe you should see to that neglected wife of yours.”

Themyx turns herself around and her eyes widen, even when in shock she moves with such a grace, Neonik notes. Though maybe it's just the tears in her eyes making it hard to see what exactly is happening… She wipes at them before Themyx sweeps her right off her feet.

“I feel like a young Machina of two-thousand again.” Are her first words to Themyx after so long. “To think I would see you again before we both met our end… I…”

Themyx kisses her tears and chuckles. “Oh Neonik, you’re more of a pessimist than I thought. I wouldn’t die that easily, and neither would you.”

Neonik wraps her arms around her neck and she cries. Tears of relief at knowing her wife is alive, tears of joy that they are once again together, and tears of fear for she does not know how long this will last. She wants to return to Colony 6 when this is finished, after all, but Themyx still has her duties to fulfill. Will they once again lose track of each other? Will they see each other again before Neonik’s time runs out?

For now, she decides, she won’t let go. Her grip on Themyx tightens and she buries her face in her shoulder, content in the moment for the time being. The messier things can be discussed later.

\--

Egil realizes quickly that he was about to walk into something awkward, and turns the other way. He does not want to be the one to interrupt the High Judge of the Machina’s reunion with her dear wife, thank you. Not when she likely has quite the words for him.

Instead, he makes his way off of Junks again, to where Shulk and Teelan wait. The two look at him like two excited puppy dogs and he tries to find the words to say.

“Did they approve?” Teelan asks. “Of our plans, I mean! We’ve worked really hard to make sure the foundation would work!”

“Practical, but reminiscent of what you guys once had.” Shulk smiles in agreement. “Did they have any questions?”

“...I’m making an executive decision, actually.” He clears his throat. “We’ll go forward with it. If Miqol or Themyx have an issue with it, they can take it up with me at a later date.”

Shulk tilts his head to the side. “Are you sure that’ll be alright?”

“Absolutely.” He says, lying through his teeth. “If anyone knows what they’re doing with construction, it’s me, after all.”

Teelan nods. “Shulk told me you rebuilt the Mechonis arm, after all… You must really know what you’re doing.”

“This will be a bit different without the furnaces of the Mechonis to work with, but…” Egil shrugs. “With the help of multiple races, we should be able to find a way to make it happen.” 

Maybe he could ask Shilx to work on trade agreements to make this go faster -- the man knew what he was doing and likely had plenty of mercantile connections now. Egil files that away for later as he starts towards the construction team, the others following after him. The sooner they know exactly what the team needs, the sooner he can get in contact.

Or, he supposes, it’s better to say Vanea will get in contact. Egil still currently avoids talking to other Machina as much as possible. Makes rebuilding their home a bit harder, sure, but he’s too passionate to sit it out despite his hang ups. He can swallow down the fear and guilt long enough to deliver any important information, anyway.

“I’m excited, honestly.” Shulk speaks again. “Agniratha was… beautiful. I can’t wait to see what the new one looks like.”

Egil nods. “I… have high hopes. I hope it can be as pleasant a home as the old one once was.”

“You can do it, I’m sure!” Teelan runs to catch up to him and his incredibly long legs. “It’s a bit more work than Alcamoth, but anything’s possible after that!”

Egil chuckles, not quite as optimistic but not wanting to ruin that for the boy. “I suppose you’re right, Teelan.”


End file.
